Wishing for a Nightmare
by Kitkashi
Summary: Sakura Haruno makes a wish that canges her semi-perfect life. Based some what off haunting grounds and some other games. Need help/ideas.
1. The wish

(Kitkashi here! I have no cule what I am doing. Sorry for anyting that upsets anyone and I don't know when I will get to the haunting ground/video game things. thank you for reading any of this. My dearest apologies and sincerest thank you.)_  
This means Sakura thinks  
_**This means Inner Sakura says**

"He isn't coming back, is he?" Sakura asked. The pink haired Kunoichi has been coming to sit on the bench Sasuke had left her at everyday, at the same time, ever since he had left. She had been hoping today would be the day of his return.

"No, he probably won't." Ino replied, very unimpressed by their usual conversation of the hopeless love. "He probably won't ever return. I mean come on, he might already have moved on with his life and achieved his goals, got married to some hot ex-movie star, settled down in some condo near the ocean and is living the good life. I mean, he is _THE SASUKE_ after all. And besides, you sent NARUTO after him. Knowing Naruto, he's probably sick in some alleyway from eating to much ramen."

"Wow, Ino, thanks a lot for beating me with the reality stick." Needless to say Sakura was hurt by her companion's heartless comment. Ino had used his name and the way she had used it hurt Sakura a lot.

"No problem! that's what I'm here for."

_Ino you are so __cruel_ Sakura thinks as she fidgets with a scarf Naruto had given her.

Sakura begins to wonder if Ino was being sarcastic or just being cruel. They have been friends for ages and it had seemed to Sakura that Ino has became harder to read thoughout the years.

"Hey, Ino? Do you think Sasuke ever thinks of me? Or about his old life here in Konoha?"

"No, he doesn't. He must have better things to do than sit around being nostalgic all the time. If he wanted to do that, he could have just stayed here."

"Ino do you really have to be so negative all the time?"

"When its about you and Sasuke together, Yes!"

_What's wrong with me and Sasuke?_ She thinks to herself only to have regretted the thought. She no one knew in the village accepted or enjoyed the thought of Sasuke and her as an item and even though he isn't in the village any more Sasuke was the one most against it.

"Ino, its getting late, I'm heading home"

"Okay Sakura. But…umm…One last thing."

"Yes, Ino?" _Great. What does she want now? _

"About Sasuke and Naruto….Um…don't get your hopes up too high. Okay? I'm kind of worried about you. You haven't been the same since they left." It was true. Sakura had changed a little since her two teammates left. She had grown her hair out again and rejected the coolest boys in Konoha for her hopeless love. She even stated saying that she thinks Naruto will be a great Hokage.

"I'm okay Ino and I'll try not to be so melancholy." Ino isn't actually as bad as she's acting. Even though she seems cruel or heartless she has stuck by Sakura from thick to thin and even sits with Sakura everyday on the same bench. Hoping to help Sakura who was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto's well anticipated return.

After an awkward silence Sakura gets up to head home.

"Sakura wait!"

"Yes Ino?"

"What does melancholy mean?" Ino was probably the smartest girl in the academy when the two went together. By the tone of her voice it was quite obvious that some thing else was bothering her. She actually wanted to ask Sakura if she had anything on her mind.

"Sad, Gloom, Depressed. Things like that" Sakura answers. Completely unaware of the true meaning of the question.

"Oh… Okay… see you later then. Be safe."

"You too"

Now heading home, Sakura starts to stars gaze. _The stars are out tonight, they're sort of pretty._ Sakura takes a deep breath of the cool night air as slight nostalgia sets in.

_I remember on one of our missions Sasuke and Naruto tried to out count each other. It was all going so well until Kakashi-Sensei became tired of Naruto trying to count louder than Sasuke. I, trying to impress Sasuke, told Naruto the rule of Shinobi conduct states that ninja, while in enemy territory, must remain as a fleeting shadow, without sound or evidence of their presence. But really I didn't want them to stop counting, I actually was just jealous Sasuke liked Naruto more and I wanted to be able to count out loud with them too. After they fell asleep I continued to count the stars. I wish we could count together now._

Sakura starts looking off into the night sky a star was falling. _I have to make a wish! _She thinks. In a sing-song voice she says-

"Twinkle fairy of the star,

Though my wish must travel far,

I hope it finds you where you are!"

"I wish Sasuke, Naruto and I had a lot more in common,

So I can understand their pain.

Somehow maybe with a little magic

Can You make us nearly the same?"

She starts thinking quietly to herself. _Wow…I can't believe I still have faith in magic. I must be going crazy…Nah…_

"Your wish is my wine,

On your heart I shall dine,

From this moment time,

Your life is a toy of mine!"

**Sakura you've really done it now!** Sakura's inner yells.

_Done __what__? Inner me? Help! _She thinks in a pathetic voice.

**Shhh outer Sakura I have a bad feeling about this but I also have a good suggestion**_. _

_What? __**RUN!**_

_Good idea, run around Konoha like a crazed maniac, that'll show 'em_. Even though she was arguing she did as was suggested and ran.

"Doll, Slow down. How do you expect me to grant your wish if you keep running?" The voice is so soft that it's almost like the wind blowing faintly in the trees.

_That voice is kind of nice_. She thinks. **Don't you mean **_**CREEPY!?**_

_I have to see who just spoke! _She turns her head and as soon as she does she run full force in to a tree she was supposed to jump to._** Ouch! WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Baka!**_

Though she didn't see much she did see a woman with fox ears and six tails. _Now I know for a fact that I am crazy. There is no denying it any longer. I have longed for Naruto and Sasuke to come back for far too long. _She think, which actually doesn't have much to do with her current situation.

"Awe, poor little kit~" The fox lady cooed.

_Is she cooing to me? _**She can **_**talk**__?_

"You smell of the Prince." The fox continued.

_What is this lady talking about? _**Wow a prince! Wait, I smell like a guy?**

"So I shall grant you your wish."

By now Sakura feels really unsure of what is actually going on. Then the fox lady uses one of her many tails and wraps it around Sakura. Using it's magic to do slowly slips in to a deep sleep.


	2. A long week

Chapter 2 - A long week

(Kitkashi here, I'm typing this differently on some parts for now, otherwise it might take longer to get to the castle place thingy. Sorry, and to those of you who did, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope someone likes this.)

--------------*beep*-----------*beep*-----------*beep*-------

_When did my alarm clock become so annoying? _A half asleep Sakura thinks while trying to lean up. _It sounds just like a heart meter thingy_…**It is! BAKA-RA! **Inner Sakura answers in cruel tone, half cranky from the noise.

Someone had taken her to a hospital since that night. Little did Sakura know it was her dear friend Ino who had been some-what shadowing her. Whether she seen the fox lady or not is anyone's guess.

"Sakura you're awake!" Shizune cried nearly making Ino fall out the window with the flowers she brought for Sakura. "Lady Tsunade, she's awake!"

"What's going on? Why am I at the hospital? Did I fall asleep at work?" _Was I dreaming? _Sakura thinks pushing away her blankets thinking they where her beloved scarf.

"Sakura your okay!" Ino half yells in an excited voice, tossing the forgotten flowers on the floor. She had thought Sakura was going to be in a coma for weeks but it had only been a few hours.

"Ino?" Sakura said, still not quite sure why Ino looks so shocked.

"Don't worry me like that again! Do you know how scared I was?" Ino regaining herself, tried to act like the victim of the situation.

"Very-" Sakura was cut off by a very dramatic Ino.

"NO! You don't know because you where unconscious!-"

"INO! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tsunade says, cutting off whatever it was the two were going to say "Now, Sakura can you tell me what your name is?"

_What kind of question is that? She just said my name. _Sakura thinks to her self having no clue why she was asking that. _Oh well, she's the Hokage so there's no point in arguing_. "…Haruno Sakura?"

"OH NO! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER OWN NAME!" Ino screams in to Shizune's ear as revenge for her yelling earlier.

_What's wrong with Ino? I did answer right didn't I?_

"OH NO! SHE DOESN'T? LADY TSUNADE DO SOME THING!" Shizune freaking out not knowing Sakura actually answered right.

**I think Ino meant for that to happen. **_um hum. _Sakura thinks in agreement.

(-Sakura's Point of View- because I'm being lazy)

"Correct, Sakura….Shizune, Ino, leave…NOW!" _Ino and Shizune look so sad…I should wave bye to them as they leave…but I am not Naruto, and the gesture would be pointless I'll see them soon any how. _**Then why are you waving and smiling? **_**Baka!**_

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me… And you can stop waving now, they're gone."

"Oh, right." I put my hand down. "What do you mean 'I was hoping you could tell me'? What is going on?"

"What I mean is, last night you were seen with someone who wasn't from the village hidden in the leaves. Which puts you in a bad situation because of the Sasuke incident, the village doesn't look too kindly on people with traitor like qualities."

_Uh huh… Where is she going with this? _"It seems suspicious that anyone in the village would be talking to an outsider in the middle of the night in secret."

I think by the look on her face that she can tell I'm not understanding "And you Sakura was taking to a person" SHE THINKS I'M A TRAITOR? **AH HA HA ! I didn't see that one coming!**

"What are you talking about I just made a wish on a star last night and woke up here!" **Outer Sakura its best not tell her we're seeing hybrid human fox people that rhyme too much. **_Right! Aren't they called Kitsune? _**Don't you dare tell her! She might try to knock some sense in to you. Then we will be stuck in this hospital for weeks.**

"Sakura, your not telling me something~"

"What would they know. Just because some villagers see two girls talking doesn't mean it was me!"

"Sa~ku~ra I never specified a gender." _Oh crap! She didn't! _**FOCUSE YOU MORON!****Or we will both be in trouble!**

"Sakura I'm going to ask you one more time, and your going to tell me the truth!" **Okay, tell her**_, _**she asked for it.**

"Okay. Last night I made a wish on a falling star and a woman with fox ears and six tails heard me. She told me I smelled like a prince and said she would grant my wish after she had chased me around Konoha. Shortly after that she did something and I fainted! There! you happy?" **Aren't you leave out the part where you run into the tree? **Shut up!

There is a long awkward silence…

"Ahem…Did you say…Fox ears and six tails?"

"Yes…"**Baka…**

Tsunade starts to dig in her bag of medicine. "I would like it if you would take at lest two of these per day."

Stress relief pills? "What for?"

"I think I know what's going on here… The stress of losing your team mates is finally taking it's toll on you. I would also like you to take some time off work until you can regain some mental stability."

"WHA?!?!?!" _**THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS GOING TO GET ME TO TAKE THOSE PILLS! EVER! NEVER! NADA! NO! **_Besides I already take schizophrenia medication! **This can't end well…**

(End of POV)

10 minutes later ANBU drags a drugged up Sakura through the front door of her own house and no matter what was going on she didn't stop laughing.

Of course her mom and dad threw a big fit and told her how irresponsible and unreasonable she was. But to her the sound of there yelling and the movement and colors from there clothes was entertaining while on the medication. Shortly after the embarrassment of their giggling child they thank ANBU and Sakura falls asleep…

A few days later Sakura and her family went to their family reunion.

_Mom says that we're taking a car and that we are to go on a vacation. _Sakura explained to her inner, who had been locked away due to her medicine. _They said the rest and the open air would be good for me, But if you ask me I think my parents are ashamed that they're "Perfect little angel" Isn't so perfect, little, or angelic anymore. Instead I am turning into a "teenage drama queen" as my Aunt, Who we will be staying with, put it when she was talking to Mom over the phone. Hopefully, if Grandma is there she wont call me her "Chibi Cake Princess" too much. _

**Yeah right! Your going to lose your cheeks after this!**

_Ha whatever!… Geez…It seems like I've been stuck it this box on wheels for hours! How far away is it to the Cheery Blossom Resort and Spa any ways? And another question. Why was I named after my family's "Spa Palace"?_

Sakura and her inner argue for a while. Sakura's inner had to complain about everything in and around the car. Then after seeing some kids playing in a park they passed, Sakura started to feel nostalgic…

Oh~ I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing. I remember the first time I met Sasuke.

-Sakura's Memory (In her POV)-

I was 5 and I was on one of the playground swings, Ino had gone to tell Ami and the other girls what a great swinger I was. I wanted to show off, I wanted to impress my new friends, so I jumped from my swing. but instead of landing in a cool pose I had planned I fell and scraped my knees. Naturally, I cry.

But then _he _happened, Sasuke Uchiha, he watched me fall and came to see if I was okay. He told me I wasn't hurt to bad and he gave me a band-aid then he kissed my knees to make me feel better.

I asked if we could be friends and he said not if his brother didn't okay it. His brother came up to us and said "So my otooto has a little a girlfriend already?" Sasuke blushed "Nii~san. Don't say that. I don't even know her!"

"Then how about we introduce each other? I am-"

"I'M SASUKE _UCHIWA_! And this is Nii~san Uchiwa He's my Itachi!"

"Its pronounced Uchiha Otooto."

"That's what I said" He looked so cute scowling at his older brother.

"Hehe. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"See you later Sakoora, I'm going home early with my Nii~san"

"Okay! Can we play together tomorrow?"

"I guess…… Ni~san?"

"Yes otooto?"

"Will you carry me?" Without another word Itachi picked up Sasuke and they headed off. And I ran to the other girls to tell them about my new little crush.

I still remember the day I met Naruto. Well, not met but more _seen_for the first time. It was a few days before I met Sasuke and I hadn't been accepted by Ami and her friends. I wanted to make more friends than just Ino and I seen Naruto sitting on a swing all alone.

He looked so lonely, like he hadn't a friend in the world. It was late in the day but still, I had never see anyone look so sad on such a nice cool summer day. He was watching other kids leave the park with their parents. His eyes were filling with tears.

When I seen him he saw me, so I smiled and waved. I don't know why but I wanted to help somehow and by the look on his face he knew I did. Or maybe he was just glad to have some attention.

I was going to go and sit by him but as I got near him Ino came out of nowhere and tackled me.

She asked "Sakura Haruno ARE YOU MAD?"

I didn't know what she was talking about so I said "No, actually I'm kind of happy today, why?"

"Sakura do you still want to be _my_ friend?" I nodded "Then be sure not to talk to or hang around people like _him_!"

"People like what?"

"Sakura, people like us aren't suppose to talk to those kinds of people."

"What kinds?"

"Losers, of course! And _that_-points to Naruto who seemed confused by what was going on- is one of them!"

"Oh. But he looks kind of sad…"

"So what? _He's a loser._ Get it?"

"Right! No talking to losers!" as we walked away I couldn't help but to wave and smile to him before we left. That is probably why he liked me so much at the academy even if I pretended it wasn't me who had shown him any kindness that day.

-End of memory-

_Now that I think of it. I kind of wish I had sat and talked to him for a while. He's actually kind of sweet when he's not being a pervert and smart when he needs to be. He is also a great friend, even when I'm not and he knows how to make anyone smile without saying a single word. Oh I really miss him and Sasuke!_

"SAKURA! I'm talking to you!"

"HUH? Wha…?" _Was Mom talking? _Sakura was snapped back to reality.

"Sakura, don't make that face at me." _I'm making faces? _Sakura slightly cofused by her mom's words. "Are you going to get out of the car? Or are you going sit there and daydream all day? You know, we have been parked for 30 minutes now."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"30 minutes, dear. I know you're afraid to see your Auntie and Grammie-Grams again after this past few years. But don't worry! Your Grammie-Garm has dentures and your Aunt has had her rabies shots. So they shouldn't try to bite." Her mother said sarcastically in a serious voice with a joking smile.

_THEY'LL WHAT? _**Here some more advice outer me…**_**RUN**_** while you still have the chance!**

"Oh Sakura, you know I'm only joking, now get out of the car. Daddy is waiting and so is your Auntie, Uncie and your Grammie-Grams!!"

_Why does she talk to me as if I just turned five? _**Yeah soon she might ask if have to take a **_**tinkle! **_

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screams out loud forgetting that inner can hear without her speaking.

"Excuse me?" Her mom asks in confusion

"Not you Mom. The voice inside my head…" **Good one! Doesn't that just scream insanity?**

"Sakura… Please take your medicine now."

"Oh! I don't need that medicine. She shut up now!"

5 Hours after the medicine was forced down her throat. Sakura's parents and family are at the dinner table.

_Everyone seem so distant at the dinner table. hey have barely said any thing to each other. I guess it's because Mom's Ex-fiancé is staying here too…But he is so sweet to her, I think he still likes her! Do you think so inner? _**I think she like him just as much as he likes her, I haven't seen mom smile like that since you told her Sasuke left and that you would be home more often and could some time family.**

"Yeah." accidentally says out loud again.

"Yes Sakura?"

"What? Did I say something?" _Why is everyone looking at me? _Sakura thinks slightly panicked.

"You said 'yeah'"

"Oh that? Umm… I just decided that I wanted to go for…umm.. A walk?" _Good recover!_

"If you are going to leave do so now and take a long walk so the grown ups can talk in peace."

_Dads first words to me today and they sound cold and some what distant…Did something happen? Did I do some thing wrong?_

After two days Sakura's Dad started drinking.

_I never seen him drink before. He scared me a little. Oh, I wish this vacation would end and we can go home again! I have this odd feeling like Dad has changed… Mom doesn't seem to have noticed though, and at dinner when all the relatives hang out, they joke that Mom missed out on the best deal of her life by leaving her ex-fiancé and then they laugh about it…I don't see what's so funny.. _**Neither do I and by the look on Dad's face neither does he…**

Sakura's Dad slams his glass on the table which, in turn, busts. "Sakura…Go for a walk…NOW!"

"Your hand! Its bleeding! Here, let me heal it" _Why is everyone staring at me?_

"Sakura, it's best if you leave now" _What's wrong with Mom?_Sakura wondered slightly worried.

"But I'm a medic ninja! I could heal it in a second!" _Why does it look as if I told them I was on medication for schizophrenia?_ **But you are…**

"Sakura, go to your room." And with that she went to bed.

The next day at dinner Sakura's Dad seems so quiet until her Mom's ex-fiancé came over. Her Dad was automatically put in a bad mood.

"Um…Daddy-ahm- I mean father, I'm going for a walk." Sakura said nervously, not wanting to offend anyone for leaving.

When she got outside she starting to miss Kakashi and Sai. (Kitkashi- I Know Sai isn't there till later but I just wanted to add him.)

_I know its only been a couple of weeks but it seems like years. I remember when Kakashi-sensei first met Sasuke, Naruto and me. He fell for such an obvious prank I thought he wasn't really a Jounin. Now looking back it was kind of nice for him to try and humor us once in a while._

_And Sai. My goodness Sai! He was so weird when we first met. So emotionless and quite a bit like Sasuke, But Sasuke would never say "THAT" word to ask someone's gender. I bet Sasuke wouldn't even care though! _**Gee, Sakura you are so morbid so melancholic it is always Sasuke with you! Can't you be nostalgic with out Sasuke? You are such a freaking loser sometimes! Lets go back before you start crying or something!**

_Wow inner, I though Ino was harsh but you can be so malign! _**Can't you say spiteful like the rest of the world?**

After a long walk Sakura headed back to the main building.

(Kitkashi- I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading)


	3. An interesting twist

(Kitkashi here again…Sorry I haven't updated I just got my computer back a while ago and haven't had time to type. Thanks for waiting and fair warning this is a sadish chapter…but I hope you enjoy it)

Upon arriving Sakura noticed some strange red liquid on the front desk.

Sakura headed back the front desk to check in when she noticed a strange shape laying limp on the floor

"I…. Hey what's that?" Sakura asks to anyone, then decides to talk to her inner. '**Looks like a dead body…'**

'_I-i-it IS!_'

There, on the floor of the beautiful cherry wood, was the body of one of her dearly loved uncles.

Inner knew this was a bad sign and stated** 'Sakura we should leave now!'**

"Sakura HIDE!" Sakura's Mom came out of nowhere grabbed her and shoved her in the cleaning closet.

(Kitkashi here- I guess by now you can tell when it's Sakura or her inner talking so to save the "said this said that" business for the rest of this part I'm going to be typing _like this_ for Sakura and **like this** for inner Sakura when Sakura and inner are having a conversation. If you don't like it tell me and I will type with more detail.)

'_Did they just cram me in the closet?_'

**Oh, no, Sakura we are in a golden palace adorned with a prince charming!**

_We are? ~_

**NO BAKA! We are in a closet you moron!**

_Geez, burst my bubble why don't you… …? What is going on?_

**If you are so curious look through that key hole!**

_Mom, her "boyfriend" and Dad…_**Are fighting?**

_Is that a sword in fathers hand? _**Sakura look away…**_**this can't be good!** _

"AH!" _He killed them! _

**Good going BAKA! We're next and now he knows where we are!**

"Sakura, come here my beloved little princess!" **Don't you dare!**…

_I'm gonna die…_

**Yes we are…and its all your fault…**

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura's dad rips the closet door open and almost off its hinges

"AH!" **Sakura fight back! **

_I c-c-can't I can't move! _

**If you can't fight then run! HE HAS A SWORD!…And rope? What's the rope for?**

"Hush little Sakura. Don't say a anything. I'm not going to cut you my little princess"

_He's gonna kill us…!_

**No, seriously what's the rope for?**

It didn't take long for Inner Sakura to find out what the rope was used for, after scaring Sakura a bit her father tied her to the most beautiful cherry blossom tree. Saying something about "Perfect ending"

_Well at least Father isn't lying. He didn't even swing the sword. _

**YEAH BUT HE IS KINDA tYing us up in a cherry blossom tree, by the waist, inches from our dying family!**

_We're stuck here, aren't we? Stuck here to watch Mom's…no, my family's life slowly slip away._

Sakura started to drift off in to sleep to escape what she hoped was just a bad dream. But her nightmare would replay every time she closed her eyes, and would not disappear when her eyes were open. She stayed tied to the tree for a week falling in and out of sleep without felling rested. Slowly she started to hope to die…

(Kitkashi here- Just want to let you know I will now type with a little more detail on the account of the fox lady, Who I have yet to name, by the way does anyone have suggestions on what her name should be? I kinda think fox lady works okay but a real name would be nice to type too.)

But then a sweet poetic voice called out "_Awe…Little kit_ wake up~!"

'Who's voice is that? It's so soft yet so familiar.' Sakura thinks half-conscious

"_Do you know how long it took me to sniff out your location from Konoha?_" the fox lady sang in an strict but loving tone.

'OH MY GOSH! IT THE FOX LADY SHE'S BACK! I am not insane. I am not insane. I am not-' It took Sakura a moment to figure out what was going on but when she did she tried like crazy to get free of the ropes…

"_Don't worry now,_

_Sweet little kit,_

_I'll have you down,_

_In just a tidbit_~"

Not insane. Not insane!

**You know Baka-ra saying that doesn't help you one bit and besides I think she is kind of nice…she smells like …Naruto… and….Dirt…just like you!**

"Hey You!" a strange voice called out from nowhere.

'**Look Stalkera another man you can fall for! Eh but he isn't cute…'**

'insane…I am insane….'

'**Aren't you forgetting the denial part?'**

"_Sorry Kit, but looks like a human_

_might discover me, I must flee!_

_But he should take care of you, _

_I'll find you in your time of need._"

'What is going on?'

**Pay attention!**

'What no Baka this time?' **No, no Baka this time! You're not even Baka worthy. Your beyond Baka. You're a worse level of Baka. You're now just plain out stupid! **

"Are you the young lady of the manor?" Sakura almost forgot the man's presence in the area but quickly recovered enough to think 'Manor? The Spa?'

"You must get out of that tree." The man said as if to mock Sakura's inability to untie her self

'**This guy seems kind of calm about all of this…'**

'and all the piercing on his face look so painful! This guy is kinda creepy!'

"I knew you were a ninja… but I didn't think you would suck so bad at it. What could the master possibly want from you? I should leave you to die, but unfortunately I made a promise." the man said as he loosened one of the many strands of rope.

"Promise? What Promise?" Sakura thought aloud.

"That I , nor any other Akatsuki member, will kill you and I would take you to 'The Castle.'"

"Take me to the Castle?" Sakura said with out realizing it and inner had to point something out. '**Shouldn't you worry more about the fact that he is apart of the Akatsuki?' **

"Yes and I am three days early. So you'd better be grateful" The man seemed irritated on the fact he could not untie the ropes. To add to his frustration he had left his kunai in his latest enemy and it did not help having an annoying girl ask irrelevant questions.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked adding to the annoyance that had already built up through the moments of being there.

"You have been tied here for 6 days. I would have left you to die if I knew you would talk this much." he answered hoping to keep her quite.

A few seconds of silence passed before Sakura got bored

'This silence is killing me…'

Then she realized some thing she forgot to ask

"Hey what is your name?"

Tired of her meaningless talk he answered "My name is… Pain" he then followed up with a hard jab to her stomach and knocked Sakura out.

After a while he unties and takes the unconscious Sakura and puts her in Zetsu's green house. Tossing her in to his human trap, a rusty cage he kept his favorite "Snacks" in until he got hungry.

'There now she is his problem..' Pain thinks satisfied with his accomplishment, and the though that if she did die it would be his problem not his, he walked away.

A few hours later Sakura wakes up thinking 'Where am I now?'

"MOM! DAD?!" Sakura called out thinking it was all a bad dream.

****

'There gone remember?'

Her inner reminds her 

'oh…yeah…'

'**And besides we are stuck in a cage…' **

'A Cage?' Sakura looks around expecting to see a torture room. 'Is this a dungeon?'

**'Looks like more like a root cellar to me…'**

inner said as she noticed the hanging lock Pain had carelessly left open.

**'Look the lock is hanging open! Lets go before some one see's us!'**

**Right! Wait, who would see us?'**

'**Don't question me! If you listened to me more often we wouldn't even be in this mess.'**

'Alright I'm going!' Sakura climbed out half expecting the door to swing open and her capturer to fined her and put her back.

"_Kit this way~" _A singsong voice called out in a loving tune it almost sounded as if the wind itself where calling.

Sakura's fist thought was 'Wow…that voice is like a beautiful melody…' followed shortly after by 'OH NO! Not fox lady!'

"_Kit~" _The voice called again in its sweet way.

'She sounds so nice… I think we should follow her…' Sakura thinks as the voice some what reminded her of someone she cares for.

****

'Ya know if I wasn't in your head it would be completely empty!'

Inner said trying to snap Sakura to reality. 

'Why are you such a …?'

'**SASUKE! HAHA! made you look!'**You know what I don't need you! I'm exploring on my own with out your counsel!'

'**You on your own? You are so going to die!'**

"_Kit_~" The voice sounded a little impatient now but some how retained its sweetness.

Looking left and right Sakura climbed completely out of the cage and head out of the dungeon/root cellar place which leaded outside. There are some dead trees and the wind is blowing…Then Sakura realized something. She is not wearing proper clothes.

The clothes she had warn at the spa aren't exactly what a ninja should wear daily, especially not while exploring, the days she spent tied to the tree did not help the silk much either. What had once been a clean light pink silk princess-like dress now was ripped and stained with blood, dirt and other none clean things that will not be mentioned.

"Wow…This is a _castle_!" Sakura says in amazement.

It is as quite as a grave outside and the big the walls around the castle are so tall it seems to disheartens any hope of escape. The walls seem so cold so heartless and perhaps even a little malicious by its stature alone.

After examining the walls Sakura comes to a conclusion. 'I'm getting cold just standing here. I have to find a way inside! There is no way I have enough energy to climb that wall let alone concentrate enough Chakara… Maybe there will be some way to warm up and maybe some cloths too!'

Heading up some stair cases she finds a door. 'I wonder where it leads? Well I guess there's only one way to find out!' Sakura pushes the door as it lets out a long creaky groan from it's old henges.

'Geez, I hope no one heard that. That sound could almost wake the dea…' Sakura shivers at eh thought,

'…I shouldn't be thinking like this. Here's a positive thought! I remember Naruto, Sasuke and I always tried to see what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask. Oh how I miss those days~' She thinks as she walks in to the room, not expecting any thing.

"_KIT NO!_" The sweet voice called only seconds to late as the door slams behind Sakura.

(Kitkashi here to tell you I'm lazy and for awhile this will be from Sakura's point of view, if you don't like it just tell me)

What? -SLAM- the door shut! It won't open its like its on some weird auto-lock. Well at least there is a fire place. It looks like someone has already built a fire and the flames are burning bright and proud. There is a table with food and Victorian style bed not to mention the life size Victorian doll.

What did I do? die and get thrown back in time? Oh wait that can't be right there's a TV in the corner of the room, I wonder if it work? Wait! There's no time for that! I have to find out what is going on.

"Yes master, I will see to it that she feels very _at home._" yikes! That's no doll! It's a person…I think. Wow… Her voice is so machine like, so emotionless, even her astounding beauty is almost to surreal. She is starting to leave.

"Wait! Who are you? Where are we? Oh I must be dreaming…"

"Yes, Master, Very Comfortable."

"Er… Excuse me." Did she even hear me? Or is she even listening?

"I am a maid of The Death Castle and this is no dream." Is she even human? Her voice is so emotionless and cold. **WHAT? DEATH?!! RUN FOR IT!**

As the maid leaves I have an idea, I can use my Chakara to climb the castle wall! **You do know the door is locked, right?**

"Oh and don't try to use any Jutsu, or _it_ might get you" Creepy! **Double Creepy!**

"Um…What is _it_?" **She disappeared!** She's gone!

Where did she go?! **I dunno… **Well… I wasn't asking you! **Oh really? Well who can you ask? I'm the only one here! **Go away! **Make me!**

__

"Kit, The doors are all locked,

The night is ending the day.

Though the entrance is blocked,

I'll try to find another way!"

Ah! Fox person! **LOOK OUT THE WINDOW! IT'S SASUKE!** I'm not _that_ stupid! I won't fall for that trick twice! **Why are you looking out the window then? **Tch…Shut up!…

It _is_ Sasuke! What is he doing here? **Something Akatsuki-Ish.** Who is with him? **An Akatsuki person**. What are they saying? **My bet would be Akatsuki stuff.**

"Yes, Sir, Master Madara" Sasuke is calling someone master?

"That's a good boy Sasuke. Take your revenge! Take back what is rightfully yours! The land of Konohagakure!" No! Sasuke wouldn't! He couldn't! He won't!

"I will make sure they all suffer!" NO! THIS CAN'T BE!

-Banging on the window-"SASUKE! _SASUKE!_ DON'T DO IT! DON'T BETRAY YOUR HOME! SASUKE! _SASUKE!!!_ **He can't here us…He's leaving…**

"Sasuke…" What's wrong with him? **Obviously he is part of the Akatsuki.**

NO SASUKE WOULD NEVER…Never…I hope Naruto okay…

"Poor little _Princess_…lose your little lover?"

"Wha…?" Who was that?

"There is no greater suffering than that of the one where your true love truly hates you and the only real pleasure he gets is to see your pain."

"Who are you?"

"I am Konan of the Akatsuki and you little _princess_ are in the wrong place." Oh no she is going to kill me!

"Don't worry I wont kill you…but you have to be careful or Zetsu might."

"You wont kill me…?" **You are so stupid!**

"Do you want me to?"

"No! It's just I was wondering why you would spare me?"** Stop asking questions before she changes her mind!**

"If you must know _princess_ I am bored and you can prove entertaining."

"Entertaining?" What part of me is entertaining?

"Yes, entertaining. I mean how many other people wear _princess_ outfits? If it wasn't for the outfit I would have killed you on first site."

This dress? SAVED MY LIFE? I thought I would get killed for wearing this…

"And besides, the maid seems to like you. Ha ha!" By the way she just laughed I think that might not be such a good thing…**Yep, She wants to kill you**.

"You know you look cute when you are terrified! Being stuck in this castle with one boring girl and several men isn't any fun and seeing a little emotional _princess_ like you could prove amusing!"

"Will you please stop calling me princess!" Dad used to call me that… **Don't demand thing from her she can kill you!**

"You are in no position to order me around!" **You are sooo dead! **"But since you said please… I'll consider it. Only if you become my paper doll that I can fold to my liking! That would be a fair trade wouldn't it? _Doll?_"

"What would the other options be?" **Why can't you keep your mouth shut?**

"Hmm…Death!"

"Well Congratulations you have a new _Doll_!" Please don't kill me!** Are you smiling big enough?**

"Like I said cute when terrified! Now Doll, my first fold will be…"

**Oh great! what could it be death by yoga?**

Does she really think I'm paper?

**The way she is talking, probably.**

Wait! Why is she staring off into space?

"Made later…I must leave. Go to my room on the 3rd floor and wait there. AND DON'T CAUGHT BY _ANYONE_! UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" I wonder where she is going…**STOP WAVING AT PEOPLE! IT MAKES YOU LOOK RETARDED OR SOMETHING! **I wasn't waving I…was uhh… Stretching my arm! **Tch… WHATEVER!… **

Wha..? Wait, does that mean we are in a hide out of the Akatsuki? **No _of course not_ what would make you think a thing like that?** I don't know…**YES WE'RE IN AN AKATSUKI PLACE ! **You are being so mean!

**I think I just figured out why you miss Naruto so much! **Why is that?** Because he is the only thing that doesn't out smart you! A rock could out smart the both of you at once! **Why are being so obnoxious! And a rock couldn't out smart us anyhow! **Yep you're right! Naruto wouldn't be fooled by a rock like you! **SHUT UP! You self-righteous brat!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN SASUKE'S ROOM?!" Wha…? Who is that?

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" **SOME ANGERY CRAZY CHICK! RUN!**

"Wait! SASUKE'S ROOM?!" **RUN! **Sasuke.. lives here?

The girl is running towards me with poisoned Senbon! I know she is going to throw them any moment I bet she would never guess I would defend so that is what I'm going to do. Wait she's still running? -KICK- OH NO! She dead legged me! I'm falls to my knees! If I end up on the floor she- SHE'LL KILL ME!

"I've got you where I want you!"

Yes! A TV remote! I can use this to distract her!

"STOP OR I'LL- oops!" I dropped it out the window! My only defense… gone!

"YOU *****!" Did she just jump out the window for a TV remote? **LESS QUESTIONS START RUNNING! **Right good idea!

Going outside the room I kind of wonder how and why the window was open…Wasn't it locked only seconds ago? I shouldn't worry about that. I need to find a hiding place!

Walking forward some I can see a stair case to my right and a door to my left. The room I am looking for is on the 3rd floor…but it can't hurt to look…Lets go down stairs!

At the bottom of the stares there is corner that leads to a small cleaning room and a door to the left. Lets try it, shall we?

-Tries to turn the handle-

IT'S LOCKED?! Who locks the doors of the insides of a house? And why? **Technically it's a castle.**

Whatever…Might as well head to the 3rd floor…

Heading back up I see feet… and two people talking…

"Juugo, Sasuke is just upset over nothing. It's like Orochimaru-sama used to say 'His emotions will always get in the way, that is why Sasuke can not become stronger.'"

"I don't know Suigetsu, Madara says Sasuke is the last Uchiha and has latent power unknown even to him!"

"Whatever he is just trying to scare us! Underneath Sasuke's cold hard shell he is just a whine scared little emo-kid who misses his big brother."

"Well if we showed him that Itachi is in the dungeon maybe he wouldn't act like that!"

Itachi is in the dungeon?

"Yeah yeah whatever. They should just leave the failures dead. Not bring them back to life just to torture them for failing "

They went in to the room I came out of. I better head to the room I am supposed to go to. But first I should find a map! Which could be in a dungeon!

I rush into the doorway they obviously came from and slip in before the door closes. I stop and look around as I enter a hallway.

The left side is windowless with ivy vines growing in and on the right side candles light the way down an eerie path. I think I'll stand closer to the windows so I can see with the moonlight.

As I drag my hand across the wall and ivy vines I fell something wet. Looking at my hand I uh…it I-I-IT'S BLOOD!

"AH!" -Falls back word onto the ground- ouch! my butt! I hope nobody heard that!

As I get up and look around, I realize that for once nothing bad has happened. I'm a little uneasy but I should be okay if I don't scare myself. I mean that could be just paint. Right?

I stick my head out the window and look u-u-

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

THERE'S A DEAD GUY HANGING THERE! **Look! No worries now, the body being drug away! **

Some_thing_ that looks like a plant with a half black/half white face and yellow eyes look strait at me!

"Look an after dinner mint! **and it's pink. How quaint**!"

"AHHHHH!" HE HAS A BLOODY HAND IN HIS MOUTH! **EWW! **

I start running down the creepy hallway and he appears from the ceiling!

The fist door on my right is locked! He's catching up with me!

"**Well she certainly is a lively one**!"

The second door I come to is locked too!

"Awe~ It looks like she is afraid of us~"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Oh no! It's the end of the hallway! There's a door to the left but it's blocked by a metal crate. I can't think! I-I-I have to find a way to escape! I hesitate for a second A-an-and He is right behind me!

"**OoOo~ Fresh cherry blossoms! She smells like the one we left in the room…**"

"AH!" There's a hall to my right! My body is on auto-pilot, I'm moving down it hall but I don't know how! Please! Oh please! Don't let it be a dead end!

I don't see a door! HE'S GAINGING ON ME!

"HELP!" At this point the words are involuntarily coming out of my mouth!

"**AHAHAH! No one is going to help you. So why are you still running**?"

OH NO! HE'S ABOUT TO GRAB ME!

EH!

A DOOR! I-I-IT'S OPEN! I dive in and slam the door. SAFE!

My body wont stop shaking. I have to find a hiding place and FAST!

I crawl under the nearest thing which just so happens to be a sofa of some sort…

-Minutes pass-

Finally I've calm down… Crawling out of my hiding place I look at the door and I realize he didn't busted down or even try to enter... I wonder why?

I think I'll stay facing the door, just in case. Backing away slowly my hand brushes against a finely woven cloth of some sort. It feels so warm and comforting after the scare.

I can smell nice soothing lavender in the air and light piano music playing softly in the background.

Finally I turn around to see the cloth is actually a sheet covering a HUGE canopy bed! I know this isn't the time or the place but a nap sounds really good right now. **You know something could come in any minute!**

I know but…It look _so_ comfy! -Yawn- Why am I getting so sleepy…?

****

You should be looking for a way to escape, ya know?

Why didn't he break down the door? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

****

Maybe it's a trap!

Trap or not I'm sleepy…I think I'll rest on this fancy bed.

****

You know Sakura I _was_ wrong about you, ya know…

Oh really? How?

****

You are so much more than just stupid…You're the full word and the definition!

Why are you being so unpleasant today?

****

We need to find a way out and you want to sleep in the enemies bed!

Okay lets search for away out!

Looking around the room there isn't much things that seem useful. There's a book shelf with lots of books over blood line limits and trait. There useless unless I want to carry the books for ammunition. But that will only slow me down.

There's a desk. Which of course, like everything else in this place, is locked. There are piles of papers over 'Plasma Alterations' and 'Kekkei Genkai transfusion harmonizers'. It seems to me that someone was trying to _make_ a Kekkei Genkai . Who ever it is really seems to be studying hard.

In the far corner of the room is a weird object that looks somewhat like a computer. Examining it closer I can tell its an engraver. But why would someone have an engraver in a place like this? This place is so weird. I wonder is there anything in here that can actually be of any use?

Oh look a dresser! Searching through it, it seems like there are only guy cloths in here and there all Akatsuki clothing…oh well something is better than nothing.

Now in the Akatsuki clothes-YAWN- Lets see here… umm.. I can move this chair couch sofa thingie in front of the door and why not take a nap?

****

Why are you so stupid? That thing

-SHUT UP! 

Now that the sofa is moved lets go to sleep.

(So did you like? did you hate? I have no more ideas so if you could maby help? Thank you for reading! in chapter 4 I might explain the tv remote thing...with a Sasuke story part!)


End file.
